From Here, to Here
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: Two months into our relationship you once asked me how much I loved you and I just said "From here". You didn't get it and you got mad and thought I was playing around. Inspired by a post on tumblr.


**This is inspired by a post I found on tumblr. I've seen it couple of times, and I always reblogged it. It gave me so much emotions. This story is short and easy. Maybe easy wasn't the right word but it's 5 am and easy sounds okay. I am writing more but I'll be busy with uni and such. I thought turning 18 was supposed to be fun. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (well the words are all mine but you get the point)**

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

_Two months into our relationship you once asked me how much I loved you and I just said "From here". You didn't get it and you got mad and thought I was playing around._

You were watching the TV. You were watching a movie about time traveler. You were so fascinated by it, I barely saw you blink. I wasn't watching the movie although I was the one who chose to watch it. You had my shirt on and pajama pants. You hair was in a bun, some out of places. You were biting the side of your lip when the couple dances on the train station.

After the movie ended and the credit rolled, you asked me how much I loved you. We were dating for two months. Your head was on the arm rest, you were curling on the couch and your eyes were on me. I smiled and took your free hand and interlocked our hand. You raised your eyebrow, asking for the answer. I let out few giggles.

"From here" I answered.

You frowned and you stared at me for couple of seconds. You asked me "what?" and I didn't answer you, I just repeated what I said. You pulled out your hand from mine and rolled your eyes. You stood up and walked inside your room, locking the door. I stared back at the black screen, trying to figure out what I really meant.

You were almost always busy with chasing your dream. You told me, you weren't as lucky as some people who don't need to work hard to be successful. You took most of the roles that were given to you. You interacted with as many people as you can. You were always practicing either your with your singing, acting and dancing even though you don't need to. You were born for your dream. I came to most of your play, I tried to connect with your friends and I stayed up all night to study the lines with you.

You were an hour late for my birthday party that you planned. You apologized for being late because your co-star was having a problem remembering her lines. I kept a straight face because at least you came. I was sure you wouldn't. Our friends looked at us like they were expecting something awful. I told you it was fine and about 20 minutes later, you fell asleep on the couch. I carried you to our room and asked everyone to leave. I spent my birthday night staring at you.

There was this girl you always talked about. She was your co-star. You kept so many pictures of her and you on your phone. You said she understands you in a way no one can. Maybe it was because you were on the same field, you said. I wanted to tell you that I can try to understand you in that way but you fell asleep on my arm.

You broke up with me few months before our two years anniversary. I asked you why and you told me because it wasn't working out. I told you we could try to work it out. You shook your head and said that you were not the right person for me. I disagreed and said that you were all I need. You told me that I deserved much better and I laughed because you were giving bullshit of an answer. I love you, I said. You said it back but your lip didn't curl the way they always used to when you told me you loved me. I knew then that you were determined and there was nothing I can do to fix it. So I packed my things and left.

_Breaking up after almost two years together, I sent you a message 6 months later saying "To Here"._

I looked up at your profile online and you were kissing a girl's cheek as your picture. I saw that you have changed your relationship status back to 'In a relationship'. I felt sick and I wanted to vomit. You posted a quote about how lucky you were to have her in your life. There was a picture of that girl smiling attached underneath that post.

I was depressed and I only got worse because every night I looked up at your profile. Your recent post was you congratulating her because she got a big role for a play and you said you were proud of her. This was the same day I graduated. I fell asleep in front of my laptop waiting for you to congratulate me. You didn't.

I was drunk and again was looking up at your profile. You changed your profile picture. It was a picture of you and her kissing. On the caption, you wrote 'Couldn't ask for a better one. I love you'. I saw that girl commented about how much she loved you. I stopped reading halfway through and I just turned off the laptop. I took out my antidepressant and swallowed down few pills. I stared at the wallpaper of my phone. It was a picture of us when we started dating and I went through my camera rolls. I remembered the memories and back stories for every single picture. You weren't smiling as big in our last picture. Your eyes were different. I looked up at the date. It was three days before you broke up with me. I took few more pills and swallowed it with the vodka. I felt dizzy, I was shaking and the room was blurry when I decided to send you a text.

"To Here."

_You still didn't get it._

* * *

**Thank you for lending me your time by reading this. I left it like that so you can decide on your own ending. **

**Do review if you want :) **


End file.
